Grim Reaper of the wind
by Lord hellfire913
Summary: It was the normal summoning ritual that everyone knows and loves, but what if a certain blue-haired girl managed to get a completely different familiar...a certain mechanical grim reaper..
1. Reap 1: New familiar?

_Grim Reaper of Wind_

* * *

 _At the Tristian Academy of magic it was the annual spring time summoning ritual for the second year students and what was a first in forever was someone summoning a human as a familiar_

Colbert: Ok, miss Valiere could you bring your familiar to the infirmary? Mr,Gramot please help her.

Guiche: _flicks his hair while holding his rose_ "It will be my pleasure , follow me Zero" _he cast a levitation spell while Louise follows him fuming._

Colbert: _glares at the nickname_ "Very well was that everyone?"

Tabitha: _Raises hand while shaking her head_

Colbert: Oh right, Ms. Tabitha please come forward, sorry about the delay for you.

Tabitha: "No problem" _steps forward_

 _As she started chanting the summoning spell, she frowns a bit remembering how she arrived late because she had to send a report to THAT man._

 _As she recomposes herself, she says the final lines of the spell._

 _The summoning circle starts glowing, then it curiously starts glowing purple, Tabitha puts her guard up preparing for the worse._

 _The glowing dies down revealing what was summoned, to say everyone was surprised was an understatement._

 _What was revealed was a humanoid figure made out of what it was assumed to be metal, it looked like a golem, but it had a more human like face and the numbers 000 engraved on it's chest. The golem was sitting on the ground almost looking like it was dead. Tabitha stared at it curiously as it's eyes glowed for a second signaling that it activated itself._

 _As the golem suddenly stands up it starts looking around clearly confused._

?: **W-where am i?** _while the voice sounds emotionless you could hear the confusion in its mechanical voice but to the other students it speaking some sort of weird language that they've never heard before, as they jump back from initial shock of the thing speaking._

 _Tabitha steps closer to the the weird golem as it took some steps back as it was in a state of confusion, she starts chanting the last parts of the spell to complete the contract, then she grabbed his hand to pull him closer and kissed what would be his equivalent for a forehead,_

 _The golem looked at her confused until it started screaming in while holding his chest, lines then started appearing below the numbered plated forming into something resembling a skull, with the wings of a bat, a snake's tail coiled around it and spider legs coming out._

 _As the golem calmed down it looked at the runes curiously. Colbert then came closer to inspect the runes clearly fascinated by their complex shape._

Colbert: how curious...I've never seen runes like these before, clearly this year has been filled with surprises…

?: **I'm sorry but I can't understand you** _The golem says speaking again with his weird language_

Colbert: Mmm this could be a problem, Ms. Tabitha, would you mind using a translating spell in your familiar? I planned on using it for 's but the poor fellow passed out.

Tabitha: _nods and starts to incantate the spell and moments later she's finishes the last lines_

Tabitha: Speak..

?: **I-I can understand you now, what did you do?**

Tabitha: Translation spell…

?: **Magic isn't real, those are just fairy tales**

 _(elsewhere)_

 _A certain ringed magician was eating his plain donuts when he suddenly sneezed_

 **Haruto:** Someone must be talking about me…

 _He shrugs and continuous eating_

 _(back to prison girl with magic land)_

Tabitha: ...Are you broken?

?: **I don't understand your question**

Tabitha:..Everything is magic **[DXZ: Even friendship? Sorry had to]**

?: **That can't be right, where am I anyway? [Hellfire:...I'm letting that one slide XD]**

Tabitha:...The Tristan Academy of magic..

?: **What?** _It tilts its head confusion_

Tabitha: _She looks at prof. Colbert for help to explain to it._

Colbert: _after sending the students away starts explaining._

?: **So I'm in an academy for nobles located in the country of Tristan**

Tabitha: _nods her head_..correct

?: **I've never heard of this country before...how far am I from Japan?**

Tabitha: _Now it was her turn to tilt her head in confusion_...Japan?

Colbert: I've never heard of 'Japan' before, was that where you were created?

?: _Slowly nods_

Tabitha:..Is it towards the east?

?: **It...should be….**

Tabitha: _Grips her staff in caution_...elf.. creation?

?: **Elf? No I was created by a human scientist [Hell: correction you were created by a toy belt] [DXZ: Technically 2 if you count the evil one]**

Tabitha:..Scientist?. _Her guard is slightly dropped._

Colbert: _with stars in his eyes_ A fellow scientist? I would love to meet him [ **Hell: Sadly he's trapped in a belt and is buried like 30 feet below ground that can be only opened by him or fruit Jesus]**

?: **I'm not sure if that's possible…**

Colbert: _Looks down disappointed_

?: **.. I'm sure you'll be able to meet Krim one day…**

Colbert: _Smiles a bit at the comment_

Tabitha:...Krim?...

?: **He's one of my two creators but he's the only one I can consider something like a father. [ Hell: On a real note did banno help krim make chase?] [DXZ: Yes]**

Tabitha:.. _raises an eyebrow_..And the other?

?: _Clearly a bit angry at the memory_ **A madman that saw everyone as tools, even his own kids.**

Tabitha: _Recalls about certain mad king and frowns._

(Somewhere else..)

 _A certain...mhm whatever Gou is, is riding in his bike on a nice stroll with his new girlfriend when he sneezed_

Gou's GF: Is something wrong?

Gou: Nah, someone must be talking about me

(Back to robot hel- I mean magic land)

?: **Is something wrong?**

Tabitha: _She hesitates for a brief second before speaking_..No..

Colbert: Well I think it's time for you Ms. Tabitha to go inside with your familiar

Tabitha: _She nods and gestures the golem to follow her to the castle_

 _?_ : _Follows her into the castle mnnn_

 _(later at night)_

 _Tabitha and the golem enter Tabitha's room, they could hear a small commotion outside but they decided to ignore it._

 _The room was simple with a bed, a desk and a small bookshelf filled with books, there was a small bundle of hay with some bedsheets besides the bed._

?: _Looks at the pile of hay and then turns to Tabitha wondering what that is._

Tabitha: _Looks at the pile..._ Familiar's bed…

?: **I don't need to sleep but thank you**

Tabitha: _nods and stays silent for a moment ..._ Name?...

?: **Mmm?** _It tilts its head_

Tabitha: ...Your Name…

Chase: _stays silent for a second ..._ **Chase**... **My name is Chase**

Tabitha:Chase...ok

 _Tabitha starts taking off her clothes, Chase startled turns away in respect, Tabitha seeing the reaction raises an eyebrow but otherwise chooses to ignore it,_

 _She climbs on the bed and takes off her glasses._

Tabitha:...Good night Chase…

Chase: **Goodnight** … _._

 _Chase then goes to the pile and sits down against the wall, and goes deep in thought_

Chase's mind: Why am I here? I should be dead, well, I'll look for answers in the morning

 _With his mindset he tries to go to the closest thing he has to sleep…_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hell: Well then…**

 **DXZ: Yeah..**

 **Hell: So this is what we dub "the shitposting fanfic"**

 **DXZ: Yep, don't expect quality storytelling from this one, just a bunch of bad jokes and nonsensical stupidity!**

 **Hell: If you want quality storytelling go read cpu riders, And for those of you who read that you can read this in between Cpu rider chapters since those take forever to make.**

 **DXZ: You can also check my shity fic, but Hell's is better so..yeah**

 **Hell: Cpu rider chapter 3 is taking a bit since my editor Pcuspard is infected with the bugster viruses currently**

 **DXZ: NOOO!**

 **Hell: It's fine turns out his bugster is Vert aka his waifu**

 **DXZ: Lucky bastard**

 **Hell: it's better than mine but I can't say who it is or it will spoil cpu riders for all of you**

 **DXZ: Well then, I guess that's everything for now**

 **Hell: See ya and also be on the lookout for a Build shitposting fic**

 **DXZ:** _ **looks at a certain bottle**_ **It will be...interesting to say the least**

 **DXZ: Well then, bye [ sign out]**

 **Hell: Hellfire signing out...** _ **sees a certain bottle being shaken**_

 **Hell: NOOO-** _ **transmission disconnected**_


	2. Reap 2: What do you mean by golem?

_Reap 2: What do you mean by golem!?_

* * *

 _As morning came our dear blue haired mage stirred awake, shaking the drowsiness off her she got off her bed, after a quick stretch she went to her closet to her into her uniform, after finishing changing she put her glasses on, however when she saw a shape slumped to the wall her instincts flared up and she grabbed her staff._

 _However as she looked closer at the figure she recognized it as her familiar, lowering her staff she sighed in relief, walking closer to...Chase if she remembered correctly his name, she tapped his shoulder in order to wake him up._

Chase: **mmm?** _He tilts his head to look at her_ **You are awake**

Tabitha: _Nods_...come…

Chase: **Where to?**

Tabitha:...Meeting with someone…

Chase: **Ok?** _Shrugs._

 _After that riveting and in depth conversation, the pair went to meet up with the mysterious person that Tabitha talked about._

Chase: **Who is this person you want to meet?**

Tabitha:...A friend…

Chase: **...Friend..** _It reminisces on a fond memories_

Tabitha: _Raises eyebrow at the reaction_...Have any?...

Chase: **..A few ...my creator Krim, Along with Kiriko, Shinnosuke, and my dearest friend Gou.**

Tabitha: _smiles a bit at the response_...That's nice...

Chase: **Indeed it is...I hope they are alright….along with Heart, and Medic.**

Tabitha: I'm sure they are.

 _After that little moment, they reached their destination, stepping forward Tabitha knocks on the door, not even moments later it opens to reveal boo-I mean a certain lady called Kirche._

Kirche: _smiles seeing who it was_ Oh Tabitha, nice to see you!

 _Chase walks in and looks around the room to see Thunder ti-I also mean kirche._

Tabitha: _Nods in response to Kirche._

Kirche: _sees Chase looking around_ So that's your familiar?

Tabitha: Yes..chase is.

Kirche: You named him Chase?

Tabitha: _shakes her head_...he already had the name.

Chase: **Indeed I was named by someone else.**

Kirche: That's weird, you summoned an already owned Golem.

Chase: **Not owned….I was my own person.**

Kirche: You have a really weird Golem

Chase: **Golem?...I am a Roidmude.**

Tabitha: _raises her eyebrow_ ...Roidmude?...

 _he proceeds to explain what a Roidmude is because we're lazy af_

 **[ Hell: we are ] [Drago: Yep]**

Kirche: So...you are basically a super advance golem thing.

Chase: **Indeed and most of us can have a human form**

Tabitha: _Suddenly interested_ Can you show us?...

Chase: _Nods and turns into human form_

Kirche: _Looks up and down at the sexy beast that is chase XD._ **[ Hell: no homo] [Drago: whatever you say]**

Tabitha: Interesting…

Kirche: _Sees something weird in his pants and points at it ..._ What that?

Chase: _looks at what she is pointing_ That's one of my most reliable weapons

Kirche: _starts to get excited_

Chase: It has saved me in my most difficult times

Kirche: Can I see! _You can see the lust in her eyes from a mile away._

Tabitha: _amused_

Chase: Ok _reaches down in his pants…_

Kirche: _Waits eagerly._

Chase: _Pulls out the his big...hard...always reliable...BREAK GUNNER!_

Kirche:Uhh wha? **[ Hell: our Dms are beautiful] [Drago: You don't know the half of it]**

Tabitha: _Trying to contain her laughter_

Kirche: Ah-a..w-wha _. Is left in a incomprehensible state after being cockblocked._

Chase: _clearly confused_ What's wrong?

Tabitha: _Breaks down laughing._

 _At that very moment…..we knew that the comic fullbottle leaked from our dms. And nothing would be able to stop the insanity_

 **[Hell: AHHHH! HOW DID IT ESCAPE!?] [Drago: I don't know! I remember locking it before we ended chapter 1!]**

Chase: _Now looks at Tabitha confusedly._

Tabitha: _Tries to regain her composure but fails._

Kirche: _looks at Tabitha shocked_ UH!?

Chase: what's wrong?

Tabitha: _falls on the floor laughing_

Kirche: _Stunned by this whole ordeal._

 _After a few minutes Tabitha FINALLY gets a hold on herself_

Tabitha: sorry...about that..

Kirche: _still trying to comprehend what just happened_

Tabitha:...lets...eat. _Leaves for the dining hall_

Chase: _shrugs and follows her_

Kirche: _still stunned until flare snaps her out of it_

 _Unknown to all three of them something was stalking the through Kirche's window….._

 _At the dining hall…._

Chase: _As he looks around_ Are we here?

Tabitha: ...Yes…

 _They enter and chase grabs a glass of orange juice._

Tabitha: _Raises an eyebrow ..._ You can eat?...

Chase:...yes…

Tabitha: _shrugs_

 _They see groups of students whispering about something a fight._

Random student A: Guitche is going to stomp that commoner!

Random student B: I bet the he's going to rip that filthy commoner's heart out!

Random student A: Yeah!

 _More things along those lines were said and Chase clenched his fist._

Tabitha: _looks at Chase_...Are you alright?...

Chase:..No... _stands up and approaches the students_

 _The students looked back at him baffled._

Tabitha: Chase?..

Chase: _glares at them_ Where is this fight you are talking about?

Random student B: In the courtyard over there _. Points in the general direction._

Chase: Very well _walks toward the direction pointed_

Random student B: Wait..,..when the hell did we get another commoner!?

Random student A: I'll show who you are dealing with!

 _Before he could pull out his wand an icicle suddenly shoots close to him, missing him by an inch._

Tabitha: Don't…. _Her glare pierced their souls._

 _Both of the students stand down while Tabitha tries to catch up with Chase._

 _In the courtyard Saito is on his knees exhausted while more bronzes golems group around him_

Saito: _grits his teeth while trying to stand up_ D-Damn it…

Guiche: Ahahaha how pathetic!

 **Gun**

 _Small bolts of purple energy hit some of the golems destroying them._

Guiche: W-what!? _Jumps back in shocks as his golems are destroyed so easily._

 _Both of them turn to see Chase approaching glaring at the blonde asshole._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hell: Holy hell we're doing these chapters back to back.**

 **DXZ: Yep, and it's all worth it.**

 **Hell: Yep and we have a pissed chase and…..something else.**

 **DXZ: Indeed, and the blonde dick better pray because Mad Chase is really dangerous.**

 **Hell: And our little friend is gonna die a horrible death XD**

 **DXZ: Nah idiots can't die, trust me, I've tried.**

 **Hell: We use that idiot as a rag doll in our dms**

 **DXZ: And like any good rag doll it better stay in one piece after we are done.**

 **Hell: Well we sic chase, mach, gaim, kuuga on him.**

 **DXZ: Not to mention Iris heart, a gundam and who knows what else.**

 **Hell: oh yeah didn't we sick KUROTO DAN SHIN! And this a.r. Counterpart on him?**

 **DXZ: Yep, at this point I'm convinced the blonde idiot was injected with Dangerous Zombie.**

 **Hell: That or the comic bottle is reviving him.**

 **DXZ: Where IS that stupid thing anyway?**

 **Hell:...** _Sees the weird build family…..._ **Oh god…..**

 **DXZ:** _Sighs_ **Welp...we're fucked**

 **Hell:...welp looks like the build shitposting fic is going to be fun…**

 **DXZ: Yep** _smirks_ **And I'm going to love every second of it.**

 **Hell: welp this is lordhellfire signing off.**

 **DXZ: Bye people! [Dragon-XZero signing out]**


	3. Reap 3: Reaper's Rage

_Reap 3: The reaper's rage_

* * *

 _As Chase approached the pair the first thing he noticed was the extend of the injuries across the black haired kid, not needing much explanation he just pointed the break gunner at Guiche_

Guchie: What do you think you're doing commoner!

Chase: _glares at the blond prick_ He is already defeated, there is no need to continue this any further.

Guchie: What do you know!? This is a battle to the death! _At this moment he knew he had fucked up._

Chase: Why?

Guchie: He made two lovely ladies cry!

Saito: _coughs a bit of blood_ He is lying! This fucking prick two timed on them and tried to attack a maid just because she accidentally returned something that helped incriminated him!

Guiche: You shut up commoner! You are in no position to speak!

Chase: _That was enough for him to hear as he brings the break gunner close to him and presses the barrel._

 _Suddenly a metallic sound came from the device then he let go of it and the device spoke…_

 **BREAK UP!**

Guiche: What in the world!?

Tabitha: _Looks at chase strangely._

 _Suddenly a pair of energy wheels formed at each side of Chase as a strange armor seemed to form around him, then the wheels and the armor slammed on him locking the armor in place._

 _And this is Machine Chaser and we aren't describing this thing because have you seen this monstrosity of a suit!?_ **[DXZ: Trust us the closest we got was "armor made out of scrap with a giant orange eye"] [Hell: Yeah…]**

 _Everyone was silent as the so called commoner changed into that weird armored form, Louise and Saito were shocked, Tabitha was completely engrossed in this and Guiche...he was both angry and absolutely scared._

Kirche:...what is this…

Guiche: _Shakes with fear slightly._

Machine Chaser: _growls while brandishing the Break Gunner_

Tabitha: _Trying to process what happened._

Guiche: _still shaking_ Wha-Who are you!?

Machine Chaser: **Those who are about to die do not need to know my name**

Guiche: _shakes even more_ S-SHUT UP! _Sends roses to create golems_

Machine Chaser: _Guns down the golems down with ease._

Guiche: _Panics and creates more golems while also creating a sword_

Machine Chaser: **Enough** _presses the break gunner_ _ **BREAK!**_

 _Machine Chaser dashes towards Guiche while destroying any golem in his way, Guiche in a fruitless attempt to defend himself swinging sword, the bronze blade wasn't even able scratch Chaser's armor._

 _Not wanting to waste more time he grabs the blade and breaks it in his hand, Guiche stunned at this tried to run away but Chase wasn't planning to, taking out a small car with a bat motive he inserts it in the Break Gunner_

 **Tune! Chaser Cobra!**

 _He gains whip weapon, and wraps it around Guiche's his leg and proceeds to swings him around._

Guiche: AHHHHHHH!

 _Chase slams Guiche to the ground, and approaches him,_

Machine Chaser: **Last chance, give up. NOW!**

Guiche: I WON"T! _He had pissed himself from fear._

Machine Chaser: _Stares at him and presses the muzzle of the break gunner_

 **EXECUTION! FULL BREAK! COBRA!**

Guiche: I GIVE UP PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

 _The Tail Wipper glowed and lines up like a spear, with the tip glowing with energy._

Tabitha: Chase stop now!

 _The runes on Chase glow underneath his armor and forcibly cancels out his transformation._

Chase: _Looks shocked at what happened_ What?

Momo: Guiche! _Runs to check on the completely terrified Guiche_

Guiche: M-Momo! _Hugs her shakingly with some tears in his eyes._

Tabitha: Chase...lets go

Chase: _He nods and follows her._

 _Before they could could go they saw Louise and Siesta holding Saito to support him._

Saito:...Thank you _smiles a bit_

Chase: _nods_

Louise: Let's go Saito.

Saito: _Sighs._ Yes ma'am. _Is dragged away by her with Siesta following them._

 _With that done Chase and Tabitha head to the latter's room, With the latter sitting on the bed and the former standing._

Chase: _Looks at Tabitha._

Tabitha: ...Why?

Chase: Why what?

Tabitha: Why were you going to kill him?

Chase: It was how i was made, killing anything that's harming humans It was my duty as Kamen rider.

Tabitha: Kamen Rider?...What's that?

Chase: _Explains in depth of what a Kamen rider is and how he was proto-drive and chaser._

Tabitha: _raises eyebrow_ But you were going to attack a human…

Chase: It's...hard to explain…

Tabitha: Just...don't kill people... _looks down sadly_

Chase: Are you alright? _Puts a hand on her shoulder._

Tabitha: _nods_...Don't worry…

Chase: Alright.

 _After another heartfelt moment they pair went to sleep (or the closest thing Chase has to it), with the previous stalker still watching them._

 **Author's Notes:**

 **DXZ: Hello!** _ **Waves at readers.**_

 **Hell:** _ **Looks where DXZ is looking**_ **I think you broke the fourth wall.**

 **DXZ:** _ **Looks shocked at Hell**_ **Wait you mean we had one!?**

 **Hell: Correction we lost one when we made our head canon version of the comic fullbottle.**

 **DXZ: Oh right, that thing is still out there right?**

 **Hell: We will probably find it when we work on the build fic**

 **DXZ: Yeah...now the question is if we can stop it.**

 **Hell:** _ **sees Sento's marriage…...**_ **fuck…**

 **DXZ: SHE IS A COMA YOU WEIRDO!** _ **Pulls out sword**_

 **Sento: Stop talking about my wife!** _**Pulls out math.**_

 **DXZ:** _ **Sees math**_ **Oh shit! My only weakness!**

 **Hell:** _ **Solves all the math.**_

 **Sento: o.0**

 **DXZ:** _ **smirks and slowly approaches Sento.**_

 _ **Flames hit DXZ.**_

 **DXZ: OW! Who the hell!?**

 **Amber: Leave my husband alone!**

 **DXZ: ...how are you awake!?**

 **Hell:** _ **Kills transmission before more weird shit happens.**_


End file.
